The invention relates to jigging apparatus and techniques for routing conductors from electrical conduits into a distribution panel housing and to terminals of circuit breakers in an electrical distribution panel therein.
Electricians generally pull electrical conductors, two or more at a time, through electrical conduits such as 6A and 6B in FIG. 3 and into a distribution panel housing such as 5. Generally, only three wire colors are used for 3-phase industrial applications, namely black, red, and blue, or brown, orange and yellow. The electrician usually knows precisely which wire code numbers have been assigned to the individual conductor or conductors that he presently is pulling through a conduit. The conventional practice is for the electrician to connect a tag with the assigned wire code number to each conductor as he pulls it into the housing. When the electrical distribution panel 20 (FIG. 5) containing a number of individual circuit breakers is installed, bare ends of each of the numbered wires will be inserted into corresponding terminal receptacles of the respective circuit breakers, to provide a neatly wired electrical distribution panel having an appearance generally as shown in FIG. 5. The procedure of attaching wire code number tags to each conductor is a time-consuming, wasteful procedure. Up to now, however, no one has found a way to avoid it.